


Twenty -four Hours

by OceansBreeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: “所以，kid，”Tony摊摊手，“为什么你会选择我？其实你完全可以借这个机会看看你父母，还有Ben叔。”“For this world， you are Ironman. But for me, you are the one and only.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Twenty -four Hours

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于荷兰弟在采访上被提问“如果小蜘蛛能把一个已故的人带回来24小时会选择谁”，然后荷兰弟毫不犹豫地选择了铁人。
> 
> What if，Peter在奇异博士的帮助下与无限原石做了交易，用10年的寿命换回与Tony相处的一天……
> 
> 莫得铁椒，莫得摩根，虫和MJ只是好同学，铁虫亲情以上爱情未满  
> Warning：承认复联4结局、虫2结局，糖里夹杂着玻璃渣
> 
> PS：在经历隔壁某圈的PTSD复发后我已经尽力把铁虫这边写得甜一点，我真的尽力了，希望大家不要嫌弃。刚开始打这篇的时候我手都是颤抖的，或者说浑身都是颤抖的，状态比去年看完复联4好不到哪去，这也是为啥我缓了好几天才写完这篇的原因。修理战衣的剧情纯属我自己脑补，原谅我这个文科生……

在得知自己能够拥有这个机会时Peter就已经安排好在这短短的一天要和他的Mr. Stark做些什么，他甚至在几分钟之内用手机备忘录列好所有可能安排的事情的清单，但回过头整理时却意外发现清单上好几件事情因为时间不足甚至冲突不得不划去。就这样，改来改去的清单上可行性高的事情只剩下屈指可数的几件。

Peter捧着手机，神情凝重地注视手机屏幕片刻后，就把手机装回书包里，背着包钻进Happy的车。——现在他还不能轻易出现在公共场合，穿着战衣更不行。自从那个该死的鱼缸头放出那段伪造的、颠倒是非的录像后，被误导的民众和舆论立刻呈现出一边倒的趋势，他们都相信就如录像中所呈现出的那样，神秘客是新晋的超英，而蜘蛛侠的真面目则是杀害了他的凶手！

复仇者联盟在终局之战中元气大伤、损失惨重，幸存的成员都在休养调整，没有精力去保护Peter；神盾局那边忙得按下葫芦浮起瓢，对Peter面临的困境分身乏术。两个组织目前都没有站出来给公众一个合理的解释，久而久之，连少数站在蜘蛛侠那边的公众与媒体也逐渐开始起疑心。

“我们到了，Peter，”Happy将车停在圣所门口。“详细情况就要让Stephen告诉你了。”

Peter压低帽子溜进圣所，斗篷热情地迎接他。“别介意，这家伙有点人来疯。”就在Peter对斗篷的热情感到无力招架时，奇异博士的声音及时响起，成功将Peter从尴尬中拯救出来。“这是与无限原石的交易，Peter，”Stephen在斗篷飞回自己肩上之后走向Peter，将自己的手搭在他的肩膀上。“你要做好心理准备。现在告诉我，你确定要做这个交易吗？”

“是的，麻烦您了博士。”Peter点点头。“我只有一个要求，拜托不要把我所付出的代价告诉Tony。”

于是就发生了开头的那一幕。此时他们正一起坐在Peter家客厅里的沙发上。

“睡衣宝宝，你选择带我回来，有没有什么具体计划，比如想和我做的、说的。”Tony说完后用眼角扫到放在茶几上的红枣核桃面包——毫无疑问它们是May的手笔，虽然看上去还不错，但味道实在不敢恭维——最终忍住了伸手的冲动。

“首先，Mr. Stark，我有件事情一直想要告诉你，你等我下。”Peter说完回到卧室，从床底下拽出一个表面积满灰尘的陈旧纸箱，很明显这是个有些年头的老物件。Peter吹掉纸箱表面的灰尘，从里面拿出一个做工简单到甚至粗糙的钢铁侠头盔，那种大约七八年前在售卖廉价玩具的小超市、路边摊就能随手买到的玩具钢铁侠头盔，附赠一个装着LED灯的手套掌心炮。

将玩具头盔和手套掌心炮穿戴完毕花费了Peter一番功夫，这些都是他小时候的视若珍宝的藏品，特别是那次他戴着它们在博览会上近距离接触到钢铁侠之后回家差点没把它们供起来，最后还是May把它们收好装进这个大纸箱。头盔眼部的镜片有些老化，导致戴着头盔的Peter透过镜片看到的景物模模糊糊、斑斑驳驳，明显过小的手套掌心炮紧紧包住手掌也带来不适感。当然，Peter的卧室里没有镜子，不过他并不介意此时通过镜子看看自己滑稽的模样。扶正头盔之后，Peter深吸一口气走出卧室：

“Hey，Mr. Stark,还记得我吗？”

“Peter，你这是……”Tony看着眼前个头快蹿到有自己那么高的男孩居然戴着小朋友的玩具，感到有些幼稚的同时也很不可思议，却又莫名其妙地对这身打扮有些眼熟到过分，他确信自己曾经在某时某地见过，试图从记忆的深处发掘更多细节却又毫无头绪。

“你忘了吗Mr. Stark，”Peter凭借着蜘蛛感应绕过客厅里的“障碍物”成功到达Tony面前。“很多年前，你曾经在Stark Expo上随手救下过一个不自量力到胆敢用玩具掌心炮挑战失控机甲的小朋友，你还对他说了……”

“Nice work， kid.”两人就像被引起什么神奇的共鸣般异口同声地说出这句话，片刻充满惊讶于欣喜的沉默后，Tony最先开口：“没想到那个小家伙是你，如果我没记错的话，之前还有个带着同款头盔的小鬼头钻过人墙找我要签名，那也是你吧？”

“是啊，Mr. Stark，你还记得这些！”Peter激动得蜘蛛感应瞬间失灵，脚下一滑踢到垃圾桶差点被绊倒，好在Tony眼疾手快扶住他，把他拉到自己怀中。这个突如其来的拥抱让Peter有些措手不及，虽然在战场上Tony已经主动给过他一个拥抱，但那个因为开车门而闹出的误会也让他印象深刻。

似乎是察觉到Peter心中所想怕他太尴尬，Tony及时松开他，替他摘下头盔时还宠溺地顺顺他因为戴头盔而弄乱的头发。“别紧张kid，”Tony拎着那个玩具头盔掂量几下后将其物归原主。“我们现在的关系好到可以拥抱了。”

Peter有点受宠若惊地抱着头盔：“真的吗，Mr. Stark？”在得到Tony的点头答复后，Peter把头盔放在茶几上，小心翼翼地询问：“那可以再给我个拥抱吗，上次因为隔着盔甲……呃……”说道这里他顿住，用恳求的眼光望向Tony，身体上却没有任何动作——就像考古学家触摸刚出土的在地下深埋已久的古老文物般谨慎，生怕一个不留意眼前的文物就会灰飞烟灭——他担心Tony会拒绝他的请求。

一言不发地，Tony上前半步将Peter紧紧揽入怀中，这不是开车门闹出的尴尬乌龙，不是垂死挣扎时抓住的救命稻草，也不是硝烟中隔着冰冷盔甲的失而复得，是真真切切的、不掺杂着一丝杂念的相拥，是新近这几个月、过去那五年沉积所有情感的宣泄，或者说，确定那个自己在乎的人是真真切切站在自己眼前的最简单直接的途径。被抱住的瞬间，Peter抬起双臂紧紧环住Tony，肆意地享受着这个算不上迟到的拥抱。所有的思念、所有的后悔、所有的感动、所有的欣喜，都在这一刻爆发了。

这一刻，他们终于可以暂时放下所肩负的一切，好好拥抱。

“我不在的这段时间让你受了很多苦吧，睡衣宝宝。”熟悉的气息扑打在脖颈，却让Peter的心莫名其妙地疼痛起来。他下意识地想把自己这大半年来的所承受的痛苦与思念、所遭受的误解与谩骂都说出来，但想到这次自己带回Tony并不是为了找他诉苦而是与他去完成那些他们来不及完成的事情、弥补遗憾。而且即使要诉苦，短短24小时根本不够，Tony说得没错，这段时间他受了太多苦。

“还好……”Peter闷哼哼地回答，“就是很想你。”

“撒谎也不撒个全套的。”Tony责备地锤了一下Peter的后背，却没有松开他的意思。“如果你过得好是不可能看上去那么憔悴。”他说着收紧双臂加大拥抱的力道，仿佛是要把Peter揉进怀中替他挡下来自周围的所有伤害，咬牙切齿、地问：

“告诉我，Pete，我不在的这段时间究竟发生了什么？ **现在。** ”

于是Peter只得将这段时间发生的事情一五一十地告诉Tony，包括那个该死鱼缸头的卑鄙行径、自己最后如何打败了他。听着Peter的叙述，Tony感到颇为欣慰，虽然他只能回来短短一天，但他可以确信，那个被他护在翅膀下面的雏鹰已经羽翼丰满、可以依靠自己展翅高飞，现在世界正是需要朝气蓬勃的年轻人、现在复联正是属于激情洋溢的新一代超英。这天过去后，自己也可放心离开。

“你做的很好，Peter，我真为你感到骄傲。”Tony说着，给了Peter第二个拥抱。“我没有看错人，kid，选择你是我唯一不后悔的决定。”

“噢，这次我感觉好多了……”久违地，Peter露出舒心的笑容。“但你送给我第一件战衣被Beck拿无人机给炸烂了，我在Banner博士和Scott叔叔的帮助下勉强修好了Iron-Spider，但它的性能不知为何降低了许多。”

“这还算问题啊，蜘蛛宝宝，”Tony在Peter的头发上狠狠揉了几下，“我叫Happy来送我们去我的实验室，我再给你重新做一套，顺便把Iron-Spider给你修好。”

此时正在和May在星巴克品尝新口味咖啡的Happy莫名其妙地打了个喷嚏。他开始预感自己的约会可能要完。

事实证明他的预感没错。

Tony毫不客气地用无敌连环夺命call就把约会中的Happy给召唤回来，可怜的Happy虽然满不情愿却不得不照做，没办法，谁让那个人是自己的老板，自己身为专属司机，收到老板的召唤自然得随叫随到。

另外值得一提的是，Pepper出面把已经卖出去的复仇者大厦又重新买了回来，作为纽约北部基地重建完毕之前复仇者们的临时基地，那些幸存下来的仪器、设备和数据库就存放在原先的实验室中。

Happy开着车把Tony和Peter到基地门口，找了个人流稀少的路段停下，奇异博士画的圈圈在车门敞开的瞬间出现，圈圈的另一头正是原先复仇者大厦的实验室。

目送两人下车后Happy才后知后觉地意识到，他们俩明明可以直接喊Stephen画圈圈好吧，为什么还要麻烦自己？要知道自己可是花费好一番力气才想出不会引起May怀疑的借口跑过来的！

实验室的设备都能正常运转，FRIDAY的系统在这里还存有备份，只是因为长期无人使用导致系统进入休眠状态，好在Happy定期会请人过来做清洁和维修，所以那些设备并没有落灰也没有老化，干干净净得就好像它们的主人依旧在使用。“Fri，好闺女，daddy回来了！有没有想我？”Tony站在实验室里拍拍手，AI女士应声重启系统，她特有的亮蓝色光芒瞬间撒满整个实验室。

“欢迎回来，boss。”AI的声音中透露出压抑不住的欣喜之情。“有什么可以为你效劳的？”

“开启所有设备，我要给Peter修理战衣，外加做点升级。”Tony话音刚落，FRIDAY就在实验室里投射出几个悬浮光屏，上面密密麻麻却十分工整地记录着多套蜘蛛侠战衣的数据。

“这多出来的……都是那五年……？”Peter满眼惊讶地看着那些款式陌生而又熟悉的战衣，其中有几件他在Happy开着的飞机上见过，而剩下的还处于设计草图阶段的战衣则是他从未见过的款式，单是看着草图就能想象出它们的功能有多么齐全、强大。

数据库里的第一件战衣就是去柏林机场时Tony送给他的战衣，第二件则是Iron-Spider，FRIDAY启动仪器开始重新制造第一代战衣。在AI女士忙碌的时候，Peter把Iron-Spider战衣从充电盒里取出来放在实验台上。“Mr. Stark,我发现现在Iron-Spider最致命的缺点就是过于依赖电源，每次我使用之后都要花很长时间给它充电。而且它的蜘蛛爪自从上次损坏后……就有些不够灵活。”

“对于天才的Tony Stark来说这算什么问题？”Tony接过Dummy递过来的工具箱，从里面拿出来一堆Peter叫不上名称的工具。“解决耗电量的问题需要改进一下能源消耗系统，至于蜘蛛爪，只需调节关节处灵敏度就可以。要不要我再给你加个反应堆，或者掌心炮、推进器？”

“不不，”Peter否决道，“如果给我加上反应堆和掌心炮，那我不就成了钢铁侠的翻版吗？我不能总是活在你的阴影下，让别人指指点点说，‘看啊，蜘蛛侠就这么点本事，失去钢铁侠他就怂了！’。”

“哇哦，”Tony故意做出惊讶的表情。“这似乎不太像你的风格，你自己说过想变得像我一样。”

“确实如此。”Peter回答，“但我现在明白了，变得像你一样不是活成你的翻版甚至穿着战甲飞来飞去，而是继承你的事业与意志，带着新一代复仇者继续前进，继续书写复仇者的传奇。”

“你长大了，kid，”Tony揽住Peter的肩膀摇晃几下，“既然我后继有人，那我也能放心地离开啦。”

这句话让两人意识到，这次短短24小时的重聚只不过是暂时，全都归于无限原石对他们的怜悯，以及Peter义无反顾地以自己10年寿命为代价交换回来的。第二天凌晨时分，Tony终究是要离开，而Peter会再次回到孓然一身的状态，并注定要独自面对未知的危险。

这个世界是残忍的，因为它从Peter身边夺走了Tony；这个世界又是仁慈的，因为它给了Peter能暂时带回Tony的机会。

**造化弄人，命运无常。冥冥之中，自有天意。**

FRIDAY还是像以前那样高效，她很快就将第一代战衣重制完毕。“Peter，你的战衣重制完毕，”AI轻快的声音在此时听起来格外悦耳。“需要我帮你测试一下性能吗？”

“谢谢你FRIDAY姐姐，性能测试就不比麻烦你了，我还有Karen。”Peter打开玻璃罩，从里面拿出叠得整整齐齐的崭新的一代战衣，还是熟悉的手感，让他不由得回忆起当年在柏林的酒店里他打开Happy送来手提箱、看到里面那件高科技感爆表的战衣时的情景。

“不客气Peter，这些都是我应该做的。”FRIDAY回答，“那么需要我再给你准备一个放置这件战衣的箱子吗？”

“太好了，有个箱子专门放战衣会方便很多，我真是太喜欢你了FRIDAY姐姐！”Peter抱着战衣激动地向FRIDAY道谢。

在接下来修复和改进Iron-Spider的过程中，FRIDAY也参与进来帮忙校对数据、调试性能，使Tony和Peter的工作速度大大提高。而有自己制造战衣的Peter总算能够与Tony更好地配合，看着Peter有模有样地调试战衣的准星、火力强弱，Tony感到十分欣慰，他明白在自己离开后，Peter完全可以做到自己独立制造战衣，他在机械制造这方面的天赋真的像极了自己，有朝一日为战友升级武器也不成问题。现在Tony只恨自己不能在仅剩的十来个小时之内把全部知识都教给Peter，不过好在他的资料在FRIDAY那里都有完整详细的备份，以后FRIDAY、Bruce甚至Scott和Pym博士会慢慢帮助Peter学会这些。Tony对自己的AI有信心，对自己的朋友们也有信心。

还有那封MIT的推荐书，被Happy代为保存着，有效期正好截止到2025年，也就是Peter上大学的那年。他相信Peter的实力与天赋，即使没有自己这个“后台”，他只需要再稍加努力就能踏进那座象牙塔，而自己的推荐书会让他如虎添翼。而在Peter从MIT顺利毕业后，SI和复联基地更多的权限会向他敞开，他是自己钦点的接班人。

将Iron-Spider调试完毕之后，纽约已经是万家灯火。Peter点开手机里的某款外卖APP从唐人街叫了几份比较受欢迎的中国菜：宫保鸡丁、糖醋里脊、春卷还有饺子，店家还附赠一大瓶橙汁。餐桌就设在操作台上，为了营造点像模像样的气氛和仪式感，Tony还特意让FRIDAY制造出宴会上水晶吊灯般的光效。

“呃，Mr. Stark,这样是不是有点违和？”Peter看着操作台上的外卖餐盒、自己的休闲服和Tony的工字背心，怎么也无法让人联想到社会上层名流举办的宴会。

“违什么和，”Tony拉过椅子大大咧咧地坐下。“反正这里没有别人，就我们俩。快吃吧，不然饺子粘在一起就不好吃了。”

Peter听后也不再多说什么，乖乖地拉过另一把椅子和Tony开始用餐。这大概是他们第一次如此近距离地坐在同一张桌上用餐。吃饭的时候他们天南海北地聊，从童年经历到学校生活，从父母家人到老师同学，从身边小事到国际新闻，甚至包括那五年间Tony的生活和Peter对自己未来的规划。

或许是因为边吃边聊的缘故，这顿饭吃得很慢。餐盒里只剩下最后一个饺子时，Peter收回筷子，表示自己再也吃不下了，而Tony同样也表示自己酒足饭饱，于是两人都没有碰那个饺子。

Dummy过来收拾餐盒和用剩的餐具时，两人才注意到，不知不觉已经是子时，也就是说，还有大约一个小时，Tony就要走了。

“我带你出去飞一圈？”Tony冲Peter伸出手，FRIDAY贴心地把MK46替他装配在身上。“如果你没见过凌晨4:00的洛杉矶，那就从空中俯瞰深夜11:00的纽约。”似乎是看出了Peter在担心什么，他又加上一句：“没关系，现在外面人少，我们不会被注意到的。”

Pet热点点头，牵住Tony的手甲：“那你可要抱紧我，别让我掉下去。我今天没戴蛛丝发射器。”

与在轻松愉快的谈话中结束的晚餐不同，飞行中心情沉重的两人都一言不发，时间一分一秒地过去，离别的脚步也越来越近，凌晨时分，他们之间的所有爱恨、所有不舍，注定也终将再次化为离别。

深夜的纽约依旧灯火辉煌，道路纵横交织，被路灯照亮的道路像一条条金色的光带铺在黑黢黢的大地表面，在高层建筑的玻璃上映照出星星点点，行人步履匆匆，车辆风驰电掣，尾灯像长长的红色丝带般延伸着融入周围金色的灯海。

这次夜间飞行的时间持续了大约半个小时，回到大厦后站在平台上，两人一起俯瞰纽约的大街小巷。Peter像是终于做出什么决定般，从口袋里掏出墨镜：“嘿，EDITH，你在吗？”

“当然Peter，有什么我可以帮到你的？”

“是的，EDITH，执行‘烟花计划’。”Peter淡然地对她下令。

十来分钟后大片无人机消无声息地聚集在平台前，就在Tony意识到Peter召唤过来什么东西的瞬间，无人机一个个接连不断地开始自爆，它们像烟火般在漆黑的夜空中绽放，点缀着那块巨大的黑色幕布，好像是在为Tony送行。

“kid，你这是……？！”Tony不解地抓住Peter的手腕。“你居然把无人机都炸掉，你究竟想干啥？”

“如果说无人机将加重大家对我的误会、让我百口莫辩，那我还不如放弃拥有它们。”Peter坚定地回答。“而且我不可能让自己的余生在东躲西藏中度过，更不可能在你的庇护下度过。明天我会请Happy帮我召开发布会，澄清公众想要知道的一切。”

看着Peter尚未彻底脱去稚气却写满坚定的脸，Tony发觉自己心中骤然升起一种无法用语言形容的感动。他深知即使自己不去打那个天杀的响指也不可能为Peter铺就整条通向光明未来的康庄大道、用自己丰满却逐渐衰老的羽翼帮他挡下一切困难。而Peter，离开自己的保护也能成长，虽然失去自己的陪伴与保护后那条路将会充满挫折与坎坷，但Peter依旧会在摔倒后掸掉灰尘、揩去鲜血，义无反顾，不回头地继续走下去。

雕鹰只有在断翅后强忍痛苦不停地振翅飞翔，才能如凤凰涅槃般重获新生。同样的，只有在独自走过大风大浪，蜘蛛侠才能真正成为钢铁侠的接班人。

在由无人机爆炸而制造出的漫天烟火中，Tony抬手盖住Peter的眼睛。“我要走了，kid，”他隔着手背在Peter的双眼中间留下轻柔的一吻。“自己多多保重。”

“该死的，Tony，为什么你现在就要走，我爱你啊。”

“我知道，Peter，我也爱你，但我现在非走不可。再见了，睡衣宝宝。”

“再见，Tony。”

心力交瘁的Peter哽咽着说出最后的告别，他能感受到覆盖在双眼上温柔地触感在渐渐消失，能感受到Tony最终离自己而去，无法言喻的悲恸终于在此时将他击倒，让他几乎无法呼吸，以至于难以将精神集中于他所在的此时、此地。他曾想通过逃避无处不在的Tony留下的痕迹来逃避痛苦，这不是合格超英该有的作风，又是多么不理智的想法。可Peter Parker终究是Peter Parker，AKA Spider-Man，纵然筋疲力竭、纵然心丧若死，但在这次重聚之后，他依旧会整理好心情、打包好记忆继续独自前行，哪怕自此以后要注定孤立无援。

第二天，发布会。

“……神秘客是个骗子，他对自己被解雇一事心怀仇恨，就盗取SI的技术，用伪造录像欺骗了所有人。我最开始也险些误入他的圈套。……”

“And the true is, **I am Spider-Man.** ”

—FIN—


End file.
